Earth Defenders Never Surrender!
by C.A. Turner
Summary: There's a new team of Rangers in Harwood county...


_**DISCLAIMER:**__ Power Rangers go to Saban, The Huntress & the JLA are DC, Partridge Family is from Columbia/Screen Gems/Sony Pictures. This is the 1__st__ appearance of the MegaForce Ranger team in this series._

**EARTH DEFENDERS NEVER SURRENDER!**

Jason Lee Scott & Tommy Oliver are at the Command Center with their protégés Keith Partridge and Steven Hyde. After a sparring session, they are conversing with Zordon, when they receive a visitor, one Zordon knows well. "GOSEI. IT IS GOOD TO SEE YOU AGAIN. WHAT BRINGS YOU HERE TO ANGEL GROVE?"

"TROUBLE, OLD FRIEND. IT SEEMS THAT ADMIRAL MALKOR, PRINCE VRAX, AND CREEPOX PLAN TO TRY TO TAKE OVER EARTH, STARTING WITH HARWOOD COUNTY." Gosei told him.

Jason spoke up "This sounds serious. We can help here."

Keith agreed. "Zordon speaks highly of you. You've got our help."

Gosei then spoke "I THANK YOU FOR YOUR OFFER, BUT YOU HAVE YOUR HANDS FULL WITH RITA, LUTHOR, AND MUMM-RA. I AM HERE TO ASK MY OLD MENTOR TO LET ME START MY OWN TEAM OF RANGERS."

"VERY WELL, GOSEI. WE'LL BE ON STANDBY SHOULD YOU NEED US."

A car speeds towards Harwood County. Inside, it's lone occupant, Helena Bertinelli, is driving towards what she hopes is a normal, ordinary life…outside of her other self. As her cellphone rings, she pulls over to the side of the road, safely out of the oncoming traffic. "Hello, Oracle."

"Hi. I see you're still determined to do this."

"Yes. I need some peace & quiet in this crazy life of mine…and Harwood County seems to be the place to do just that. School starts in this city in 2 days, and I hope to be prepared."

"I know, just…be prepared for anything."

"Hey, it's a science class, I'm not fighting the Joker or anything here. Later, Oracle." And with that, she starts her car again, and drives towards Harwood.

Harwood County has the typical amenities that most cities have. It has schools and malls. It even has large woods that many people enjoy. It is 2 days later, and Troy Burrows has moved here, and today was the first day of school at Harwood County High School. Riding the bus to school, he fell asleep on the way there. While sleeping, Troy has dreams of an epic battle of good vs. evil. The bus driver looks over and shouts "Hey new kid! Wake up!"

The sound of his voice echoes into Troy's dream and he slowly wakes up. "Are you getting off the bus or what?" the driver asks.

"Weird dream." Troy says to himself.

"You're going to be late on the first day in school."

"Don't want that. Thanks." Troy slides off the bus seat and slings his backpack on as he walks down the aisle of the bus. He then gets off the bus and heads towards the school building.

Class is getting underway, as a teacher walks in. Ms. Bertinelli then speaks "Okay class, let's start the year with a science brain teaser. What species will outlast all others on Earth?"

Emma Goodall's hand quickly shot up into the air. Helena smiles, looks at the seating chart and asks "Emma?"

Emma then tells her "Insects. They'll survive all the bad stuff we're doing to the environment. Some of them have lots of legs. They'll be the last ones standing."

Noah Carver's hand then shot into the air. Jake Holling sat behind his friend and leaned forward in the seat, saying "Dude, calm down. You're going to hurt yourself."

Unfazed, Noah spoke "She's wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong."

Helena is amazed at Noah's response to Emma's answer. Looking at the chart again, she replies "Yes Noah. You have a different answer."

Noah tells her "Robots. Robots powered by perpetual motion engines."

Gia Moran then counters "Robots are machines, so technically they're not a species."

Jake is obviously smitten with Gia. "Beautiful and smart."

Noah counters "And wrong."

Troy enters the classroom, and Helena tells him "Ahh, you must be Troy. Nice of you to join us."

Troy makes his way to his desk as Helena asks him "Maybe you can answer our brain teaser. What species will survive all others?"

Troy had reached his desk and answered the question. "Us, humans."

Intrigued, Helena asks him "How's that Troy?"

Troy sat down and then answered. "If humans work together, we can overcome anything."

"Okay...interesting. I certainly hope Troy's right." Helena then smiles to herself "this is going to be a very interesting school year."

After school, Emma is at her locker. Gia, who has her locker close by, soon joins her. Gia asks "Going to Ernie's?"

Emma smiles and says "Yeah, but first I'm going to the woods. The orange monarch butterflies are migrating and it's like a once in a lifetime event."

Several books fall out of Emma's locker. Gia catches the books with ease and Emma takes the books and places them back in her locker. "I'll meet you a little later." Emma starts to walk away and then stops. "Oh order me..."

Gia grins and replies "I know. A low fat cherry berry strawberry with carob chips, but no hot fudge."

Emma smiles at her friend and then heads out the doors, Gia heading out in the opposite direction.

Meanwhile, Jake watched Gia walk by and then excitedly runs to an empty classroom, except for Noah, who is packing his book bag. Jake shouts "Come on dude! Gia's heading to Ernie's Brain Freeze. Let's motor!"

But Noah wasn't in any hurry. "Jake, Gia is the hottest girl at this school. Do you really think you have a chance?"

Jake wasn't even listening. "Lets go! Come on!" Jake grabbed Noah by the shoulder and started dragging him along.

Noah sighs and tells him "Okay, okay, fine, but you're buying!"

Meanwhile, Emma is riding her bike through the woods. A monarch butterfly lands on a tree limb. Silently and carefully Emma gets off her bike and approaches the butterfly with her camera at the ready. Emma gets her shot. "You are so beautiful." The butterfly takes off and as Emma follows it with her camera she spots an unusual creature in the woods. "What is that?!"

The strange moster, called Creepox pauses and takes several deep sniffs. "I smell a human!" Emma quickly hides behind a tree. Moments later, however, she vanishes in a pink swirl.

While this was going on, Gia was sitting at a table at Ernie's Brain Freeze, so absorbed in doing her homework, she didn't notice Jake and Noah as they walked past her table. Jake and Noah walk up to the counter and sit down.

Ernie, the owner, smiles and shouts "Hey kids! What can I get for you?"

Noah speaks "The usual."

"Ahh, but make it three. One for each of us and one for the very pretty girl in the corner." Jake glanced back at Gia.

Ernie grinned. "Sure!" Ernie walked away to make the ice cream cones. A few moments later, he returned with three cones. "Here you go." Ernie gave two cones to Jake and one to Noah. However, After a few moments, Gia vanished in a yellow swirl.

Jake: "Thank you." Ernie: "Six bucks." Jake proudly pulled out a twenty. Ernie was suspicious as he took the twenty.

Ernie is amazed by the amount of cash he has received. "Twenty bucks?!" He held the twenty up to the light and realized it was real. "I'll ring you up." Ernie walked over to his cash register.

Jake turned to look over at Gia, but she was gone as Noah walked over to a table set for toppings. "Where'd she go?" Jake looked over for his friend, but he was gone as well. "Noah!" Jake got up and looked around. "Noah?" Suddenly he vanished in a black swirl.

While this is going on, Troy is practicing his karate moves. He is soon joined by Helena, who is also practicing her karate & kung fu moves. "Ms. Bertinelli. Do you…"

"Most of my life. I find it sometimes helps me be at peace…and my life for the most part has not been very…peaceful. How did you…" Helena asks.

"Pretty much the same reasons. I've also been having these weird dreams…of different heroes…the Power Rangers, the Justice League, and others, fighting a group of bad guys…and it sometimes tells me that may happen in the future. That sometimes scares me." Troy then spots his water bottle and decides to toss it into the air. He leaps up, and is about to kick it, when he vanishes in a red swirl.

"TROY!" Helena screams. She then reaches for her JLA communicator…when she also vanishes in a purple/grey swirl.

Within minutes, Gia landed in a dark room, along with Noah, Jake and Troy. Jake's ice cream cones had hit the floor and he was disappointed. "How the...what just happened? Gia, Jake, Noah, and Troy slowly stand up and look around.

Noah smiles and says "I'm not sure, but it was scientifically impossible...and awesome!"

Troy: "How did we end up here?"

Gia then asks "Just where is here?"

"That's what I would like to know." Helena speaks, joining them in the room.

"Ms. Bertinelli." Troy, Gia, and Noah sigh in near relief.

Tensou rolls past them, startling them all, exclaiming "It worked!"

Troy wants to know, what is that, as he grabs a hold of Tensou's back.

Noah is impressed "An old school robot. Like in the movies!"

Helena cautions "I don't think he is part of any movie."

Tensou takes offense to Noah's remark and shocks his hand, then rolls away from them.

Suddenly the sides of the walls are lit up, highlighting the figures on small pedestals, followed by the ceiling lights coming on. Jake asks "What's happening?" Jake then notices the face on the end of the wall and refers to it as freaky tiki.

Cautiously Helena and the four teens walk forward. Troy glances at the figures on the walls and takes a closer look at a red one. He closes his eyes and remembers as Helena asks Is this in connection to your dream?"

Troy looks at her and replies "I have seen these before. In my dreams."

Noah comments "This is amazing."

They are startled once more when Gosei, the freaky tiki, as Jake called him, welcomes them, introducing himself. "Your lives are about to change forever," Gosei continues, saying "My mentor, Zordon, placed me here to be guardian of this planet. I am of the Earth and embodied it's great and mystical powers."

"Much like Gaea, the Earth Goddess." Helena speaks.

"In a way. I only awaken when the Earth is faced with an extraordinary threat."

Jake tells Gosei "Whoever you are, you look like something on one of my dad's Hawaiian shirts."

Helena then sighs "Jake."

Gosei responds, I took this familiar form to communicate with humans. This a precarious time for mankind. The Earth needs you.

Gia asks him "What are you talking about?"

"Aliens have already landed and you have been chosen to protect it. As for you, Ms. Helena Bertinelli, this team needs your knowledge and advice…as the Huntress."

Gia, Troy, Noah, and Jake are stunned. "The Huntress?!" the four speak in shock.

"Well, so much for a normal life." Helena sighs to herself.

Suddenly, Emma is dropped onto the floor of the Command Center unnoticed. Jake comments "A giant talking tiki, a science teacher who is a superhero, and now aliens! You got to be kidding me.

Emma has overheard the conversation, and tells them "He's not kidding."

As Gia hurries over and helps Emma to her feet, she holds out her camera and tells them "I saw this just before, whatever just happened." On the viewing screen is a picture of Creepox.

Gia asks "What gives? This can't be real."

Gosei replies "Your skepticism is healthy but this is all too real. You have been carefully selected to form a team in the long tradition of the Power Rangers. Tensou, show them."

Tensou activates the screens. Emma looks at the screen closest to her and it lights up pink. It then shows images of her riding through the woods. Gosei tells her 'Emma, you are not only a great BMX cyclist, but you also truly care about the environment. You go to great lengths to take care of it. You shall soar up from the flames of the phoenix and be the Pink Ranger.

Emma comments "Pink is my favorite color, but what's this Ranger deal?"

Gosei continues "Noah, your thirst for knowledge is unequaled." As Gosei says this, Noah's screen turns blue and then shows images of him, as Gosei continues "Our future depends on the works of great scientists minds likes yours. As the Blue Ranger, your attacks will bite with the force of a shark."

The next screen shows Jake playing soccer. Gosei tells Jake, "There is nobody with the boundless athleticism and enthusiasm to match you. I'm making you the Black Ranger. You will fight with the stealth of a snake." Jake is pleased and twirls his soccer ball in his hands.

Gosei continues "Then there is Gia." Gia's screen turns yellow and then shows an image of her at the blackboard. Gia proudly smiles, as Gosei tells her, "You are calm under pressure and pursue excellent with the ferocity of a tiger. You will be the Yellow Ranger."

Another screen turns red and then shows Troy in a karate class. Gosei continues "As for you Troy, your purity of spirit and strength are the result of incredible discipline. Since you have met adversity in your life with great skill, you shall be the Red Ranger and like the dragon, you will serve as the team's leader."

Troy replies "There must be a mistake here. I'm new in town."

Gosei tells him "There is no mistake. You've been chosen because of your skills and character. As for you, Helena, the Huntress is needed once more, by these Power Rangers, and the Earth."

Helena then says "Like I said, so much for a normal life. I'll do it."

Noah points to the figures and asks "Who are they?"

Helena answers for Gosei "Lining the room you can see the Rangers who came before you, most of them are still active in Angel Grove, Mariner Bay, Silver Hills, Turtle Cove, Reefside, Briarwood, Santa Monica, Ocean Bluff, Panorama City, Mirinoi, NewTech City 25 years in the future, and in another dimension, the domed city of Corinth."

Gosei takes over once again. "Now you shall form a new team. Each of you will be given access to extraordinary powers that will help you protect the Earth." Morphers appear in front of the teens.

Gosei tells them, those are your morphers. The teens each take one. Gosei continues, with them you will morph into Mega Rangers. You will wield Power Cards that will unlock special weapons and abilities. And you shall command mighty machines called Megazords.

Noah is overwhelmed. "Morphers, Power Cards, Megazords? All this tech, how do we use it?"

Gosei answers "All will be revealed in time. Ms. Bertinelli, your skills as the Huntress are needed. You, too, will have access to new weapons in this battle for the Earth.

Helena then speaks "I'm in."

Troy then tells Gosei "If the Earth is under attack and you think we are the ones to protect it, we're in."

Gosei states "Megaforce, your mission starts now." Helena and the teens are teleported out of the Command Center."

Troy, Emma, Gia, Jake, and Noah land in a heap in the city. They slowly get up. Troy asks if everyone is okay?

"I think we'd had better be ready for anything. In the meantime, I'm calling some friends." Helena then hits her communicator.

"The Justice League?" Gia asks.

"None other."

22,300 miles up, in the JLA Satellite, the Martian Manhunter, gets the Huntress communication. "Zordon was in contact with us. Batman, Isis, Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, Hawkman, Black Canary, the Morphin Rangers, and the ThunderCats are on their way. New villainous aliens have arrived there."

The Warstar spaceship arrived over Harwood County and the insect aliens decided to take over Earth. Creepox was sent down to investigate the place. After awhile, Admiral Malkor decided to check in with him. "Creepox".

"Yes Admiral Malkor."

"What do you make of this planet, Earth?"

"Humans can't match our strength. We'll swarm this planet and destroy them al, even with rumors of a supposed 'Justice League that is supposed to protect this mudball!"

Several colored flashes of light, and the Justice League is there, as the Warstar aliens begin their attack. "Oh, no you don't!" Tommy Oliver, the White Tiger Ranger, shouts.

Batman takes charge "Let's get to work, people!" The heroes break up into teams, going after the aliens while protecting the citizens.

Helena and the 5 teens all hear screaming. Emma points out the Loogies attacking the citizens. Noah finds it fascinating.

Troy replies "Forget that. They're bad news."

Jake shouts out "What do you think you're doing?!" He then glances at Gia and grins, sure that he has impressed her.

"I'm guessing the aliens don't come in peace." Noah comments

The Loogies charge towards the five teens, when Wonder Woman, and the Black and Pink Rangers and ThunderCats jump in front of them, and fight the Loogies. "Oh, I think I'm gonna be sick." Kimberly Hart-Oliver, the Pink Pterodactyl Ranger, frowns beneath her helmet.

"Well, these things do give a new meaning to ugly!" Laurie partridge, the Pink Cheetah ThunderCat, and Kimberly's protégé, replies.

"Time to go to work!" Zack Taylor, the Black Mastodon Ranger, shouts.

While the veteran Rangers go to work, Emma, Noah, Jake, Troy, and Gia fight the Loogies. During the fight, Noah gets distracted by a fallen Loogie. He bends down to take a closer look. Suddenly another Loogie approaches him from behind.

"Oh, no you don't!" a voice shouts. Noah turns to see both the Blue Triceratops Ranger and the Blue Tiger ThunderCat going to town on the Loogies. Bill Engvall, the Blue ThunderCat, is about to be attacked from behind, when Noah quickly returns the favor and helps fight off the Loogie.

Both Bill and Billy Cranston, the Blue Power Ranger, turn to him and say "Thanks for your help, but you'd best get out of here."

While fighting another group of Loogies, Emma comes up with the idea to use her camera as a weapon and flashes the Loogies, blinding them temporarily, allowing both Laurie and Kimberly to keep fighting the monsters. "That was brave of you, but I think you better find cover quick." Laurie states.

Jake kicks his soccer ball to knock a Loogie off the hood of a car. The soccer ball bounces right back into his hands. Another pack of Loogies are about to attack, when both the Black Ranger and Chris Partridge, the Black Leopard ThunderCat, leap into the air with their power axes, chopping Loogies in their way.

Gia is concentrating on the Loogie in front of her and is unaware of the one behind her. But Trini Kwan, the Yellow Sabertooth Power Ranger, and Tracy Partridge, the Yellow Cougar ThunderCat, along with Jake notices. Trini and Tracy use Jake's cover of his kicking the soccer ball to the Loogie while they use their daggers to finish them off.

Jake is thrilled with himself, but the moment doesn't last long as he is knocked aside by several more Loogies. The Yellow Rangers get both him and Gia to safety.

Meanwhile, Troy uses a car door as he fights off his batch of Loogies. He is soon joined by Jason Lee Scott, the Red Tyrrannosaurus Ranger, and Keith Partridge, the Red Lion ThunderCat. Using their swords, the veteran Rangers carve up the new evil hechmen, leaving more for Wonder woman to trash by punching them, and using her lasso to spin them into each other.

Green Lantern and Billy use their rings to smash Loogies into oblivion, while Hawkman & Black Canary use a combination of his mace and her sonic scream to finish off more. Batman uses explosive batarangs to end more of the henchmen. Despite their best efforts, the JLA, along with Emma, Jake, and Noah are surrounded by Loogies. Troy notices the Loogies are holding up their weapons, ready to fire. Troy scrambles across the cars to get away from the line of fire. As he runs along, he grabs Gia out of harm's way. Noah, Emma, and Jake go flying and hit the pavement from the blast. They are soon followed by Gia and Troy.

The teens slowly get back up. "They're closing in on us!" Gia notes.

"Not for long!" Isis shoputs, She then incants…

"_Strike lightning and let thy aim be true!"_

Within seconds, lightning blasts incinerate the Loogies and Hunger Dogs. Throwing an exploding Batarang, Batman shouts "Isis, glad you're here!"

As the JLA goes back to work, Troy tells them "Gosei told us the morphers would give us power. Let's use them."

While the Justice League continues to fight the villains, the teens pull out their morphers as Troy declares for the 1st time: "It's morphin time!"

They insert the Power Cards into the morphers and shout "Go Go Megaforce!" Tommy looks at the five as the Huntress joins them. "Who are these guys?" Tommy asks.

"Long story, I'll explain later." Huntress shouts as she fires 2 shots from her crossbow at several Loogies, destroying them.

At that point, Gia, as the Yellow Megaforce Ranger, shouts "It's time for our new weapons!" She pulls out a Power Card and inserts into her morpher, and, as the Black Megaforce Ranger, Jake promptly follows suit. Soon, 2 new weapons, the Tiger Claw, and the Snake Ax, appear. Both Rangers leap into the air and strike the Loogies with their weapons. Watching this, Jackie Burkhardt, the Purple Lynx ThunderCat, and Samantha Dean, the Purple Stegosaurus Ranger, smile with pride, Jackie commenting, "They're doing great so far."

Noah, the Blue Megaforce Ranger is fighting a group of Loogies when he decides to summon his weapon - Shark Bowgun. Watching this, both veteran Blue Rangers are smiling with pride.

As the new Pink Megaforce Ranger, Emma is battling another group of Loogies. Kimberly & Laurie shout to her to call on her weapon. Hearing them, she also summons her new weapon - Phoenix Shot.

Troy, as the Red Megaforce Ranger, is battling yet another group of Loogies and knocks them to the group. Jason & Keith then summon their swords and go to work slashing Loogies. Following their lead, Troy then summons his weapon - Dragon Sword. The Rangers battle the Loogies with their weapons. Black Ranger and Yellow Ranger strike the pavement with their weapons. This causes the pavement to crack open and several Loogies fall inside. Black Ranger and Yellow Ranger continue to fight more Loogies with their weapons when they are destroyed by Blue Ranger and his Shark Bowgun.

Batman, Wonder Woman, & Hawkman begin punching and trashing Loogies left & right. "Where's the main monster in charge?" Hawkman shouts.

"I have a feeling we're about to find out." Batman tells him. The dark Knight then goes to help Wonder Woman with a pack of Loogies…and Hunger Dogs, who have made their presence known.

Billy, Noah, and Bill all leap down from the top of the building, Noah firing his Shark Bowgun, and Billy firing off his Power Ring as they fall, and Bill lands safely onto the pavement and continues to fight Loogies with his lance.

Several Loogies have lined up to fire their weapons at them, when Emma flies through the air and fires her Phoenix Shot at the Loogies. Leaping into the air, Kimberly & Laurie join her, firing their Power & Thunder Bows, nailing both Loogies & Hunger Dogs. "Who invited these gate crashers?" Laurie wanted to know.

"Yeah, the new creeps are bad enough, Hunger dogs are too much!" Kimberly sighs.

Emma asks "I know I'm the rookie here, but, what are 'Hunger Dogs'?"

"We'll explain later, let's get back to work." Black Canary shouts as she joins them.

Zack & Chris are using their axes to trash more Hunger Dogs, when they are joined by Jake, using his Snake Ax. "Man, this is too much!"

"Just wait, it gets weirder." Chris tells him.

Emma lands on the pavement along with Kimberly & Laurie, joining Zack, Chris, Jake, Trini, Tracy, Gia, Billy, Bill, & Noah. "I can't believe I can fly!" she shouts.

However, their excitement is short lived, as they are surrounded by another batch of Loogies and Hunger Dogs. Tommy, Samantha, Jackie, and Steven Hyde, the White Jaguar ThunderCat, join them in fighting more of the henchmen. "These guys are really starting to get on my nerves." Hyde frowns.

Just then, Jason, Keith, and Troy arrive in a red blur, knocking down several of the bad guys as they join the rest of the team. The Justice Leaguers join them, Green Lantern asking "Are you Gosei's team of Rangers?"

Yeah, he picked us just today. Troy Burrows." The Red Megaforce Ranger introduces himself, introductions continuing.

"Gia Moran, Yellow Megaforce Ranger." Trini & Tracy smiled at this.

"Jake Holling, Black Megafoce Ranger." Zack & Chris looked at each other as he introduced himself.

"Emma Goodall, Pink Megaforce Ranger." Kimberly saw a lot of herself in the new Ranger, and Laurie saw pieces of herself, too.

"Noah Carver, Blue Megaforce Ranger." Billy didn't say one word.

Troy then comments "These powers are amazing." Jason smiles and adds "And that's just the beginning."

The Loogies soon gather in front of the Rangers and the JLAers once more. "anyone up for sending these creeps on a one way trip to the hereafter?" Samantha asks.

"I'm all for that." Black Canary replies. The three Ranger teams, along with the JLAers, charge towards the Loogies with their weapons and completely trash them. Soon the Loogies are destroyed.

But it isn't over yet. Scaraba rolls into the city on top of a huge boulder, causing citizens to run away in terror.

Quickly, all three teams of Power Rangers arrive, followed by the Justice League.

Jake shouts "Hey! Leave those folks alone!"

Troy adds "You can scare them, but we're not afraid."

Tommy finishes "Especially not of a useless turkey like you!"

Scaraba states "So much for rock and roll." He then summons a batch of Loogies and commands them to attack. "These losers again?" Black Canary frowns.

Troy shouts "We'll protect the Earth, no matter what it takes."

"Glad to hear it!" Green Lantern declares.

Furious, Scaraba then tells the heroes "You really want to fight, then fine." Once again, he commands the Loogies to attack.

Troy's morpher goes off. "What now?" Jackie sighs.

It is Gosei. "Rangers, it's time to use their Mega Blasters."

Yellow Ranger, Blue Ranger, Red Ranger, Black Ranger, and Pink Ranger pull out their morphers and insert their Power Cards, activating their Mega Blasters. While this is happening, the Loogies charge towards the Rangers, who promptly return the attack by leaping towards the Loogies. Noah fires his Mega Blaster at several Loogies, using the shark blast attack. Billy uses his Power Ring, while Bill uses his lance to finish off more henchmen.

Jake is fighting another group of Loogies. He then fires his Mega Blaster at the Loogies using the snake blast attack. Zack & Chris use cannon mode on their axes to take out more Hunger Dogs and Loogies.

Gia is in the midst of battling yet another group of Loogies. She leaps into the air and fires her Mega Blaster, using the tiger blast attack, while Trini & Tracy play slice and dice on the Loogies and Hunger Dogs with their daggers.

Emma leaps off a building as she battles her group of Loogies, flying through the air as she fires her Mega Blaster at several of them, using the phoenix attack. Kimberly & Laurie join her firing both their taser and lightning arrows.

Troy leaps off the top of another building, landing safely on the ground and fires his Mega Blaster at several Loogies charging at him. While Jason & Keith use their swords on several of the Hunger Dogs, Troy also fires at several Loogies on top of a building, knocking them down, using the dragon attack with his Mega Blaster.

The Justice Leaguers, along with Tommy, Hyde, Samantha, and Jackie, polish off the rest of the Hunger Dogs. After defeating all the Loogies, the heroes gather together. "Pretty good for your 1st outing." Hawkman states.

Scaraba, however, is pissed. He then tells everyone he is going to crush them, rolling his big boulder towards them.

Wonder Woman is about to charge forward to smash the boulder, when Troy takes charge. "Rangers, let's take out that ball!" The new Megaforce Rangers fire their Mega Blasters and the boulder is destroyed, knocking Scaraba to the ground. Wonder Woman only has one thing to say. "Sweet."

Scaraba gets up, completely pissed off. In the middle of his stomach is a grinder. Scaraba grinds up several rocks and shoots them out at the Rangers.

"Really?" Green Lantern sighs. He and Billy shoot their Power Rings at Scaraba, while the Rangers blast the rocks away with their Mega Blasters, of course making Scaraba even more angry.

Troy then tells his team "Let's call on the mega weapons."

Jason shouts "He's right, let's do this!"

The Megaforce Rangers then pull out their morphers and insert a different set of Power Cards. The Rangers activate their weapons. The mega weapons appear. The ThunderCats and Morphin Rangers call on their weapons as well, and Hawkman uses his mace, GL gets his ring ready, Black Canary is about to use her Sonic Scream, and Wonder Woman, Batman, & Isis stand ready.

Scaraba gloats "I have fancy attacks too!" In his hands appear glowing rocks which he throws at the Rangers. However, they are ready for him, as Pink Ranger and Red Ranger fly out of the smoke, hitting Scaraba with a sky strike, using their weapons.

Gia, along with Trini, Tracy, Laurie, Kimberly, Samantha, Jackie, Isis, Black Canary and Wonder Woman cheer "That's how you do it!" Gia then charges in with her weapon, quickly followed by Jake.

Scaraba shoots lasers out of his eyes, but Gia is able to block it with her Tiger Claw. Jake then leaps towards Scaraba with his Snake Ax, striking Scaraba several times. Gia follows through with her Tiger Claw. Noah charges in with his Shark Bowgun, leaping over Scaraba, firing as he goes by. The Rangers gather together once more. Together, Jason, Keith, and Troy declare "Time to show true mega power."

1st, the Morphin Rangers assemble the Power Blaster, just as the ThunderCats call together the ThunderBlaster. Then, the new Megaforce Rangers combine their mega weapons to form the Megaforce Blaster, inserting Power Cards into the new weapon. The Huntress fires off a crossbow, Green Lantern fires his ring, Isis cuts loose with a lightning blast, Black Canary shouts, and all three Ranger teams fire their Blasters at Scaraba. The massive power assault is too much for Scaraba, and he isdestroyed.

Troy then states "Mega Rangers, that's a mega win."

Jason smiles to himself. "I have a feeling Harwood County is now in good hands."

After the battle, Emma, Noah, Gia, Troy, and Jake enter the Command Center. They are in high spirits over their victory. Zordon joins Gosei and the new rangers, along with the veteran Ranger teams and the JLAers. Zordon & Gosei both congratulate them on a job well done.

Noah feels that they were just lucky this time. Zack smiles and says "I remember I said the same thing after our 1st fight. You've got the skill and the dedication. You'll do great."

Gosei tells them "Zack is right, luck had nothing to do with it. You rose to the occasion and unlocked your powers. Do not doubt yourselves. You were chosen and for good reason. This morning you were regular kids leading normal lives, but now you must master your new powers and live extraordinary lives."

Troy comments "This has to be the craziest first day of school ever." He then looks at his team and continues "But I think we're prepared to do our part."

Emma isn't so sure. Noah, Jake, Troy and Gia all look at her confused. Emma continues "T the helmet does mess up my hair." The four teens continue to stare at her. Emma tells them just kidding and laughs.

This gets a laugh from Kimberly. "I just had a moment of Déjà vu! I said the same thing!"

Wonder Woman looks at the Huntress. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yeah. I guess I'm ready for anything now." Helena smiles.

Green Lantern smiles, then adds a note of caution. "What we do is not a game. You're going to have a lot of trials in the days ahead. Better be ready for them."

Gia grins, looking at the veteran heroes. "We will be. Those creeps don't stand a chance.

Jake tells Noah "Gia's right, we're now a force to be reckoned with."

Gosei adds "Yes, you are now the Power Rangers Megaforce!"

Zordon then speaks to his one time protégé "You have chosen well. They will be amazing."

Troy sticks his fist out in front of him. Soon Emma, Noah, Jake, and Gia also stick their fists out, joined by the other heroes, all shouting "Earth Defenders! Never Surrender!"

**END**


End file.
